


The Good & The Bad

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Balthazar and Jared hook up at one of their family BBQ's





	The Good & The Bad

THE GOOD & THE BAD

 

Today was the perfect day, the sun was shining high up in the sky with just the right amount of cloud cover, a nice breeze made everything perfect for this years Labor Day weekend. Every year was always different, friends and family would get together and drink and BBQ, play little games and just have a great time. They all took turns to host the years three day party and this year it was his turn.

His place in Los Angeles was overrun with guests, friends and family. Just how it should be but hosting was way different from just showing up to someone elses party and enjoying yourself. No, Balty had spent all week trying to get everything ready. Hosting a party for at least 60 of his closest friends would be no simple task and if something went wrong, it would all come crashing down.

Everything had gone as planned. The food had been ordered and delivered on time, the booze was in high demand so he made sure to have them deliver it a few days early just to make sure he had enough to go around, that's half of what was going to help him stay calm in all this. Tables and chairs already set up, dance floor and the bar was fully stocked. He was going to DJ the event so that was all on him, no one could fuck it up aside from himself.

Now today was the day. Guests arrived both early and some on time. Saying their hellos and giving him a handshake if they were men or a kiss to the cheek if they were women, just something that made everyone feel comfortable with. When he saw one specific person, he smiled an actual genuine smile, seeing as he hadn't heard or seen from him in a few months, too busy working on his new movie.

Balty smiled and gracefully pushed past all the rest of the guests to get to him. His smile matched his 100% as they embraced for longer than what others would see as exceptionable but he didn't care, he pulled back, "look at you man, glad you came. I wasn't sure if you would or not."

Jared smiled, "sorry man, been too damn busy these days. Didn't even get to take off for my own birthday."

Balty grinned, "yeah, I know. Tried to hit you up and offer you a night out on the town, would have been fun."

"Oh, I didn't even get that call. Stupid manager has been taking over my shit, phone included. So, how have you been man?"

"Cant complain, its been great. The beach and music on Fridays and Saturday nights. Just relaxing for once." he put his arm around Jared and walked back into the party, a beer already in his other hand and a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"I thought I saw something online about that music stuff. They seem to love you huh?"

He nodded and moved away so he could hand him a beer, "its been great, just haven't had time to chill with you in forever it seems."

Jared accepted the beer and went towards the house, trying to get away from the masses of people wanting his and Baltys attention, they needed somewhere where they could actually catch up with one another without prying eyes, "it has been awhile since we have done anything, sucks. But at least we got this weekend right?"

"Damn right we do, three fun filled days of the beach, food and unlimited alcohol. Sounds damn good."

Jared leaned against the side of the house. He had been more excited to see him then he usually had and he thought it might just be how long they have been apart. Being friends for decades and then not seeing them for a few more was wearing on both of them, "sounds like the best weekend ever, what about your wife though, uh shit what was her name?"

Balty shook his head, "don't even try to remember it man, don't wanna hear it every again. We are divorced, thank God. Shit just didn't work out."

"Sorry man, your choice or hers?"

Balty sighed and leaned against the wall next to him, "I didn't want a divorce man, she didn't either but she said some shit and I didn't want to believe they were true, she didn't either."

"What shit?"

Balty was reluctant to tell him, it would be the first person he told about to anyone. Not even his much closer friends who he saw every day and he wasn't sure how Jared would take it, "don't worry about it."

Jared pushed his shoulder, "don't give me that shit B, tell me."

"She accused me of being gay."

Jared couldn't be more surprised if he tried, he had seen how many women flock towards Balty and how many he had taken over the last twenty years he had known him and not once did he think he would be gay, he didn't think he would be like him.

"You look genuinely surprised."

"I am, never would have thought that myself. How did she come to these conclusions?"

He took one more drag off his cigarette and tossed it under his boot to crush, "she had a bad habit of going through my phone."

Jared busted out laughing, "what like shes your mom? Wow, what shit did you have on there?"

Balty smiled, "nothin much really. Looked at a few, not so innocent pics of a few women and then those stupid pop ups man, I click on one and then like a million cocks are on my screen."

Jared laughed so hard he spit out half of his beer, doubling over, "wow, man!! you got caught with dicks on your phone, you bad boy you."

 

Balty couldn't help but laugh also, "I'm not gonna say I looked on purpose but I didn't turn away either. I don't have a problem with the opposite sex like some guys do. It doesn't bother me and to tell you the truth, it was nice to see something other than fake tits all the time."

Just hearing him talking this way was making him a little uncomfortable. Not because it was about men but because he had wanted him for a long ass time but could never get close enough. His own lack of self confidence getting in the way and then when he managed to get over that, the fucker got married. "Yeah, fake is nasty man. Glad men don't have that."

Now it was his turn to look at Jared oddly, seeing the way he had begun to react was odd when the conversation switched gears, "you think that makes me gay?"

"Just looking?"

"Not just looking but wanting, getting off to those pics."

He groaned before he could stop himself, "uh, I think that makes you bisexual, I think that's the word for it."

"Bisexual huh, even if I tell you that I really don't like women?"

Jared's eyes widened a little at his confession but he recovered quickly as not to give himself away too quickly. Truth was, he had been hoping that something like this might happen. He had noticed the way that Balty was looking at him, at other men. He didn't date during his divorce or even after, didn't look or express the urge to have sex. It all made sense now.

"Okay, maybe bisexual isn't the correct word. Gay, seems like the word for this but there is nothing wrong with that man, in this day and age its all normal."

Balty scuffed, "normal huh? I don't think so Jared, I don't think most people would understand. Hell, I don't even understand it all."

Jared nodded, "some might not but I want you to know that I do understand."

Balty tilted his head to the side, he was acting more accepting then usual. Normally he was all jokes and laughs but this time, it was different, "I gotta be honest, I didn't think you'd be so accepting of all this. Most friends, who tell their closest friend who is also a man, that hes gay well they don't just give hugs and move on. Normally they have questions.."

"Yeah but I'm not most friends. This is Hollywood Balt, its not like you're the only gay man in this big ass city. We just make up two of them.." his voice got soft near the end and he trailed off, instantly regretting the decision to tell him right away.

"Excuse me, did I just hear what I think I did?" Balty asked, trying to catch his evading eyes.

Jared looked up and gave him a small smile, "what can I say man? I cant just come on out either ya know, just like you. But I'm happy you told me, I kind of had an idea."

He scuffed, "an idea huh, how the hell did you have an idea? I've keep this close to the chest for as long as I could remember, its not like I've even dated or done anything with another man before."

"Its not hard to notice when you stare at me the way you do. I've seen it since I got here and every time we have hung out before now, I know because I'm looking right back at you."

Balty couldn't believe what a turn this had taken. Here he was, pouring his heart out to his best friend and he was doing the exact same thing. He couldn't help but laugh at it, at both of them. Jared looked offended at first but he caught on quick and started laughing with him.

"I cant believe this. What are the odds huh?"

Jared stopped laughing and nodded, his face really serious, "so, you have never done anything with a guy before?"

Balty shook his head, "I wanted to, believe me but its not as easy as it sounds. Its not like picking up a chick and doing it. Have you?"

Jared nodded, "I get what you mean, its not easy to be available like that but yeah I have before."

"When?" Balty asked, trying to remember if he ever saw anything that would actually make him believe what he was saying.

"At one of our parties a few years ago. You don't remember? You almost caught me." Jared chuckled, a deep blush rising to his face.

He thought for awhile, trying to figure it out by himself and when it hit him, he grinned and couldn't help his own blush, "you mean that party at your place? I remember going to look for you and I stumbled onto you getting head by the pool."

Jared blushed even harder, "shit, yeah that was it. He was covered by the bushes by the pool but by the look on your face, you must have seen him."

"I must have. Jesus." his whole body shook just thinking about Jared getting head right in the middle of one of his own parties, by a man no less and it surprised him how hot his body got.

Jared seemed to access his reaction and grinned. Moving away from the wall to stand right in front of him. Catching his eyes immediately, "you want me to show you what its like?"

Balty moaned, "show me how?" he didn't know why he was asking, it wasn't like he could or would say no to this.

"I would love to show you how to do it, let you feel how good it is with a man. Its so much better when you don't have to pretend." Jared whispered, their faces right in front of each others, lips only inches away.

He could feel his warm breath on his lips and he was drawn in completely, he was already rock hard and ready for it but he wanted to feel his lips so bad after staring at them this close, "you really want to show me?"

"Fuck yes I want to show you." Jared growled and let his hand come up to Baltys face. Stroking over his soft cheek and his thumb traced over his bottom lip. He couldn't take it anymore, he leaned in and pushed their lips together.

The kiss was hot and messy. Balty finally got over the shock and difference of kissing another man, after that it came to him instantly. He groaned deep and ran his hands over Jared's tight body, from his sides, up around his back to grip his shoulders. Their lips moving fast, tongues sliding together until they were both hot and ready to press forward.

Balty pulled back and their heads rested together, "wow, I didn't think it would be like that."

Jared smiled, "see, much better when you don't have to pretend, isn't it?"

He nodded and pulled him in for another kiss, pushing his tongue into Jared's mouth rather forcefully. Now that he had a taste, he couldn't get enough. His body ached in ways that he never thought possible, he had never felt this way with women before. Not his wife or any of the countless amazingly sexy women he fucked. It just wasn't the same, it never would be again but he didn't know if it was just because it wasn't a woman he was kissing or because it was Jared.

Jared took control of the kiss, putting one hand over Baltys chest and pushing him back towards the wall. Smiling and laughing at his eagerness, "you really do like it, don't you?"

He nodded, breathing fast and wanting to kiss him again, "not sure if its just because you're a guy or because you are you."

A shiver racked his body, "don't say stuff like that to me. I wont be able to control myself and you are a virgin."

Balty blushed, "shit, I guess I am. What can we do right now then because I cant wait anymore."

Jared licked over his lips as he grabbed the hem of Baltys shirt and slowly pulled it over his head. Seeing his soft, tan skin and the tattoos that branded his chest, he had never seen anything so amazing before. He leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly, then moved to his neck and over his collar bones.

"God, that feels amazing." Balty whispered.

He kept up the kissing, down to his chest to suck on his nipples. Teasing them, biting them until he moaned, "its gonna feel even better." he said before moving to the other nipple and teasing his way lower until he was on his knees.

"Fuck, you look amazing like this."

Jared grinned, "its nothing you haven't seen before."

"This is different and you know it."

He nodded and kept his stare as the quickly pulled the string on his shorts so they slipped easily down his legs. Seeing his cock hard, ready and right in front of his face, made him groan. He gripped the base of his cock and slowly licked around the blunt head. Shivering again when he started to moan.

"Shit, oh shit.." Balty gasped, closing his eyes at the feel of that wet tongue circling him.

Jared opened his mouth wider so he could suck the entire head in, wiggling his tongue fast all around it, tasting the pre-come that had started to drip down, "fuck, you taste good Balty."

He was wide eyed and staring down at him, mouth hanging open. His hands fisting Jared's hair tightly, he had to really try and get the words out, "you know I'm not going to last long right? I cant tell you how fucking good this feels.."

"I don't want you to hold back Balt, I want you to let go for once. Just feel it, enjoy it."

He nodded and watched Jared open his mouth wider and he started to take him in, inch after inch. Balty moaned and tried not to buck his hips and gag him but he could barely sit still. He had never felt anything as good as Jared's mouth, seeing his cheeks hollow out and the way they kept eye contact the whole time just added to the pleasure. The second Jared pulled his mouth back, sliding his cock out of his mouth, then back in deep, he screamed.

"Fuck!! Please, do it again.." Balty begged, fisting his hair tightly until his knuckles were white.

Jared sucked him back in, rolling his tongue all around his cock. Tracing every ridge and vein, trying to keep his breathing under control because he was just as hard as Balty was, pushing snugly in his shorts, one of Baltys legs between his own and he just wanted to start rutting against him, to feel anything.

"How hard are you?" Balty asked in between gasps, feeling his orgasm creeping up on him.

Jared groaned around him, slightly nodding his head and the vibrations from him answer, affected Balty like no other.

"Fuck, fuck!! I cant hold it Jar, please.."

Jared relaxed his throat and deep throated him, using his hand to stroke his cock and he felt that first drop of come in his mouth and he moaned, which only brought more.

"Jared!!" Balty screamed and came deep down his throat, his vision blurring so even if he tried to watch Jared sucking him, he couldn't He just held on tightly to his hair and pumped his hips, getting every last drop in.

Jared release him and licked over his lips before standing up. Seeing Balty this way, shorts around his ankles, face flushed and his eyes closed. Breathing hard, it just made his cock twitch, so hard it was painful, "you okay?"

Balty chuckled, "you're fucking kidding me right? Jesus Christ Jar, that was...fuck that was incredible."

Jared smiled and helped him get his clothes back in order, he wanted so bad for Balt to reciprocate but he knew he had never done that before and didn't want to frighten him off but it was hard, he was so hard, "thanks, you taste incredible by the way."

He blushed and pulled him closer by his belt. The kiss was light, dipping his tongue inside Jared's mouth to taste for himself, "not bad at all." his hands slid down his body until they got to his shorts, slowly working them down his hips.

"What are you doing man?"

Balty smiled, "I want to taste you too Jared."

His body shook,"you sure? Its not like eating pussy, nothing like it at all."

"Oh, I know. I know what I like and I watched you do it, gotta get some practice in if we deep doing this."

"Do you want to keep doing this? With me at least."

Balty smiled, "you know I do. Now shut up and let me try this."

Jared groaned, "oh God, I feel like coming already."


End file.
